Kiss Conundrum
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Drew is so confused. All around girls are kissing him left, right and centre. He just doesn't get it. His fan girls have never been this bad before. And he still has to get to the contest hall for a Christmas contest without being kissed anymore. Surely May and Solidad will help him...Right? Contestshipping oneshot. I do NOT own the characters. Read and Enjoy please.


Drew just didn't understand it. Today, girls had been kissing him all over the place. He almost felt as though he was going to have to hide.

He knew he had fan girls. He didn't know that they'd gotten to the point of showering physical affection on him yet.

He looked to the side as he heard a barely contained squeal. There stood a fan girl. She was red in face and fanning herself.

Drew raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Drew, oh my goodness, Drew!" she exclaimed.

Drew was trying to decide if he should smile, wave and bolt, or if he should try to endure whatever the poor girl was doing.

Before he could get to that, however, the girl leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Drew completely froze and the girl squealed again.

"I got to kiss Drew!" she screamed, running away quickly.

Drew furiously rubbed his cheek, wiping away the sticky lip balm marks.

Someone had to help him. He'd already gotten close to 30 kisses and it was only 10 in the morning. He only woke up an hour ago!

He wasn't so sure if he should enter the contest anymore.

He promised though. He promised Solidad that he'd be at the Christmas special contest.

Drew continued walking down the streets, blowing into his hands to keep them warm. It was quite a cold morning. He would go home later in the day to have Christmas lunch with his family and open presents.

He just had to go to contest first though. He'd made a promise and he intended to keep it.

"Girls look! Now's our only chance!"

The warning cry was Drew's only alert to the group of girls before he was mobbed. He let out a (manly) scream as he was suddenly surrounded, being tugged in all directions from different girls.

"Drew! Over here!"

"Look, Drew's in the Christmas spirit."

"We should be too!"

"Drew, look here!"

Drew yelped as kisses were pressed up against his skin. Against his cheeks, his nose, his forehead.

Drew cupped a hand over his mouth, fearful that one of them would actually go for his lips. He didn't want that. He only wanted to kiss one person. That was the person he'd been madly in love with, basically since he met her.

Yes, he was talking about May Maple.

It sounded cheesy, but there was something about that girl that hooked him. I guess that's what happened when you were in love. You couldn't really help it.

"Drew!"

Lips pressed against his cupped hand and Drew's eyes widened significantly. He had to get out of here if he wanted to preserve his innocent first kiss. Who knows how crazy they'd get.

Drew started pushing through the crowd, keeping his hand cupped firmly over his mouth.

Girls still brushed their lips against his skin as he walked past them.

Once he found clear road, Drew ran. He had never really been scared for much before, but this was a whole ton of scary. Being chased by a mob of girls who only had interest in kissing him was a fear he'd add to fan-girl related fears.

He was just too awkward around them and he didn't know how to deal with them. It was just too hard for him to tell them to back off and let him be. Whenever one came to him, he just wanted to run away.

Yes, it was true. Our smirky, arrogant Drew was actually very socially awkward.

He tried to hide it, but it was hard. Solidad had helped him a lot, but it was still there. It came out at times around both May and Solidad; the two people he could actually be somewhat comfortable around.

Drew continued running, thinking about how he had to make it to the contest. He'd promised Solidad he'd go. He wouldn't ever break a promise to Solidad. Not when she'd done so much to help him get over his awkward social skills.

Not that he was very good at it anyway. When he wasn't wanting to run away, he was just the opposite, over-the-top fake confidence to the point he looked arrogant. Solidad knew better though. That 'arrogant' hair flick he did was merely a nervous habit he'd developed. Somewhat like fidgeting, but it made it a whole lot less obvious how uncomfortable it was.

Drew burst into the contest hall and slammed the doors shut, sighing in relief.

He turned to see that there were several people staring ay him.

A few girls gasped and Drew flinched.

Where was Solidad when he needed her? Someone get him out of this.

Three girls ran up, all three pressing a kiss against his cheek. They giggled and ran away as Drew went pink for what felt like the 1000th time today.

Drew groaned. He needed Solidad. Now. She surely wouldn't kiss him. She knew better than to embarrass him like that at least.

Drew darted away and into a darker corner, hoping he wouldn't be spotted. He waited there until he saw Solidad arrive.

She scanned the room slowly.

"Solidad," Drew hissed quietly, hoping not to draw attention.

Solidad's eyes narrowed and she walked towards him.

"What are you doing Drew?" she asked.

Drew looked around nervously.

"I'm hiding," he said.

"From what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Girls," he said, "They keep kissing me and it's weird. You have to hide me."

Solidad rolled her eyes.

"Really Drew, what else did you think was going to happen?" she asked.

To Drew's surprise, Solidad grabbed his head, holding it still. Drew let out a shocked and sharp yelp as Solidad placed an over exaggerated kiss on his forehead.

Drew went bright red and instantly reached to put his hand over his head. Only he went too fast and miscalculated, ending up smacking himself in the eye.

"Solidad!" He squeaked, "What? You too?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Drew, what else were you expecting?" She asked, "Anyway, I heard Harley's here already and is torturing May. Do you want to come save her?"

Drew was slightly confused, but he nodded anyway.

Solidad rolled her eyes at the stunned boy and grabbed his hand to pull him along.

When they found May, she was red in the face, her hands clenched while Harley was laughing.

Solidad let Drew go and embraced Harley. Drew turned, wanting to vomit and sidled closer to May.

"Merry Christmas Drew," May said without looking at Drew.

She sounded cheerful, as if she hadn't been ready to severely injure Harley just a moment ago.

"Well, hon," Harley said, "Solidad and I are catching a bite to eat now before the contest. Bye!"

Harley quickly dragged Solidad away and out and Solidad followed compliantly.

"Well, that was weird," May said, finally turning to look at Drew.

May's face slowly started to go red as Drew nodded and stared blankly ahead.

"Ah…Drew?" she asked.

Drew briefly saw movement from the corner of his eyes and started to turn towards her.

His eyes widened as he felt his lips make contact with hers.

May squeaked and pulled away and Drew went redder than her bandana.

"Sorry!" May squeaked out, "I was only meant to kiss your cheek."

"W-wh-what was that for?!" Drew spluttered.

May looked confused now.

"I thought you planned it to get kisses," May said.

"I didn't plan anything," Drew said, "I didn't plan to get kisses. I've been trying to avoid them all day! All the fan girls and everything. Even Solidad! I don't know what's going on."

Drew was sure he could hear a few giggles that sounded suspiciously like Solidad, Harley and (the one he dreaded most) Renae.

May giggled now. "You mean you had no idea you had mistletoe stuck in your hair?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So there we go. This is my Christmas special this year. Yes, another mistletoe one, but really not so cliche...I hope...<strong>

**Drew: WHY DO I HAVE MISTLETOE IN MY HAIR?! That too me forever to find**

**Me: *giggle* So if you hadn't guessed, Renae was the one who put the mistletoe in his hair while Solidad and Harley were in on the planning. Not sure if that was too clear.**

**May: *comes in* Early Merry Christmas!**

**Ne: *giggles and shoves Drew to May* Merry Christmas to you too!**

**May: *blushes and kisses Drew's check***

**Drew: *blushes* What was that for?!**

**May: You still have mistletoe in your hair.**

**Drew: AHHHH! I HATE THIS STUFF!**

**Me: *giggles* got you last year too Drew.**

**So there we go. Merry Christmas everyone! It's my favourite time of the year. I love it. I hope you love it. I hope you have a good Christmas and a nice holiday break. Enojy the food and presents and all that goodness. I will definitely be having a very busy Christmas with lots of family over. So yeah...Once again. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
